Need You Now
by Lillibet426
Summary: For the first time in along time Megan fell asleep in the arms of a man she loved and a man who loved her for who she was. ONESHOT Megan/Peter.


**Hi folks!**

**So this is a short one shot that's been bouncing around in my head for awhile and distracting me from my other writing. I thought it best to just put it down on paper and this is what came out. Pure fluff! Not my usual thing but hey, I had a blast writing it. This is my first Meter and I hope you guys like it. Like I said it's a one shot but there is a possibility that I might have another chapter to add but I really need to focus on my main story for Harry Potter first.**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think and remember to be gentle - it's my first BOP fic.**

** - Lillibet x**

* * *

><p>Lacey had been asleep for an hour now and Megan was thinking of doing the same thing. She drained the last of her rosé and marked the page in her book for next time. As she stood up from her sofa she began to unbutton her shirt and make her way toward her bedroom. Just as she'd taken off her shirt there was a gentle knock at her door. She softly padded over to it and looked through the peep-hole. She frowned at who she saw and she quickly slipped back into her shirt but instead of fastening it she crossed it over her chest and held it in place with her hand. She looked at the door with a feeling of dread and after taking a deep breath, she opened it.<p>

"What happened?" She asked and Peter looked up at her with surprise.

"What?"

"It's 11.30 and you're standing at my door, I thought something had happened." She said, feeling a little embarrassed at jumping to the worst conclusion.

"Is it that late?" He asked, looking at his watch. He let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his hair. "I'm sorry Megan, I didn't realise it was so late." He said and Megan watched his eyes travel down the front of her shirt. "You were getting ready for bed," he stated. "I'll go, I shouldn't have come."

"No wait," she was worried about his behaviour. As he tried to walk away from her Megan reached both hands out to pull him into her apartment, completely forgetting about her shirt. "What's wrong?" She asked, closing the door behind him. Peter's eyes were focused on her chest again and it was only then that she remembered her shirt. She pulled it shut again and this time, quickly fastened up her buttons.

"I'm not really sure why I'm here," he said, looking down at the ground.

"That's ok," she said, leading the way over to her sofa. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks, I've had enough tonight." He said with a slight cough. Megan watched him sit on her sofa and they sat in silence for a minute or two before she broke the silence.

"I thought you were out with Dani tonight," she said, ignoring the pain in her chest when she mentioned the young woman's name.

"Yeah I was," he said quietly and he finally lifted his eyes to look at her. "We argued," he said and Megan touched his arm gently.

"I'm sorry Peter," she said, not really knowing what else to say. She'd never been good at this sort of thing.

"She er... she wouldn't stop going on about you."

"Me?"

"She said that you were attracted to me," he looked up at her again and Megan shifted uncomfortably.

"You're an attractive guy Peter, I think it would be hard to find someone in the office that isn't." She said with a nervous chuckle and hoping Peter wouldn't pick up on it.

"Yeah but she also said... that she could tell I'm attracted to you too." Megan scoffed but before she could say anything Peter interrupted her. "The thing is, when I left the restaurant I walked for awhile and I... well, I ended up here. And when you opened the door, I realised that I am attracted to you Megan."

"What?" Megan asked after a moment, her mind reeling and trying furiously to work out what he'd just said. "What did you just..."

"I said that I'm attracted to you," he said again and Megan noticed that he'd slowly moved closer to her.

"Peter I..."

"I know that you like me too Megan," he said and she hesitantly shook her head negatively. "I know you do."

"Mixing work with... this... You're my friend Peter and besides, Dani..." She was interrupted when Peter placed his hand on her knee.

"She called it off, we're not dating..."

"You've had a lot to drink... we shouldn't - "

"I've haven't had that much Megan, just enough to make a move on you, not enough to make me regret it in the morning." Megan couldn't help but smile and Peter grinned at her. "Tell me you're not attracted to me," he said after a moment and for the first time, Megan focused her entire attention on him.

"I can't," she said softly and she noticed the way Peter tensed beside her. "Because you're right, I do like you." She smiled at him and Peter returned it as he leaned toward her and slowly pressed his lips to hers.

There was a slow, tender moment between them until Megan brought her hands up around Peter's neck and he kissed her deeper. She could feel his hands edging their way up her waist to pull at the buttons she had hastily fastened a few moments ago. Peter pushed her shirt off her shoulders and Megan quickly threw it to the floor as he pulled her into his lap. He pulled away from her lips and began to travel down her neck, stopping when she groaned to suck on a sensitive spot.

"Are we really doing this?" Megan asked, reality suddenly hitting her from nowhere.

"I know," Peter said with a sexy chuckle as he nuzzled her breasts but Megan lifted his chin so he was looking at her.

"What are we doing?" She asked and Peter brought both his hands up to brush her hair from her face.

"What I've wanted to do since the day I met you," he said before he brought her head down and kissed her again.

Before Megan could think about it anymore Peter's hands skillfully popped the clasp on the back of her bra and pulled it from her. Just as his lips were about to close around her nipple Megan pulled back once again and this time, grabbed a pillow to hold in front of her. Peter frowned up at her.

"What wrong?" He asked.

"I have a 12 year old daughter who, at any moment, could walk right though here to get a glass of water from the fridge." Peter smiled at her and she chuckled. "The last thing I want is for her to find us both here."

"Bedroom?" He asked as he captured her lips again.

"Right now," she said with a sexy grin and before she could move Peter lifted her in her arms. Megan struggled to hold back a full laugh, threw the pillow to the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist.

They fumbled their way to her bedroom, trying to be quiet as possible as they went. When they finally reached her room Peter gently kicked the door shut and Megan listened to it lock softly before she lowered her legs to the ground and pulled his shirt from his body. Peter backed her toward the bed until her knees bumped into it and then lowered her onto the mattress. Megan felt like he devoured her body as he peeled off every piece clothing, loved every part of her... he was like nothing she'd every experienced before.

Sometime later Peter pulled Megan into his side and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled willingly into his chest as she stroked a hand over his hip bone.

"I love you Megan," Peter whispered after a moment and Megan lifted her head to look at him. His eyes were closed and she knew he was moments from falling asleep. She lifted herself up onto her arm and kissed him softly.

"I love you too Peter," she said as she snuggled back into his side. Peter's arms tightened around her and she knew he'd heard her.

For the first time in along time Megan fell asleep in the arms of a man she loved and a man who loved her for who she was.

-x-

Megan sat at her breakfast island staring into her fresh cup of coffee. She brushed her hands through her tangled hair and let out a deep sigh. Peter had left before she was up and while part of her was glad, part of her was hurt that he hadn't waited to say goodbye. She sipped her coffee and closed her eyes. It had been a mistake, of course it had been but that didn't mean she regretted it. She had feelings for him and last night meant more to her than she cared to admit. She was angry at herself for caving into his charm so easily. He hadn't seduced her, what happened, happened because they both wanted it - but why did she feel so empty?

"Mom?" Megan opened her eyes to see Lacey standing before her with a concerned frown. "Are you ok?" She asked as she sat opposite her.

"I'm fine," Megan said with a forced smile. "What do you want for breakfast?" She stood from her stool and strode over to the fridge.

"I'll have whatever you're having," Lacey said quietly and Megan knew her daughter wasn't fooled by her front. Lacey always knew when something was wrong.

"Pancakes and fruit?" Megan asked as she retrieved the ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. Lacey smiled at her and Megan passed over the fruit for her to wash and cut.

"Where's Peter?" Lacey asked after a moment and Megan froze. She whipped around to her daughter, unable to mask the surprise from her face. "I heard him arrive last night mom, you don't need to hide anything."

"I'm not..." Megan sighed and started to prepare the pancakes. "It's none of your business Lace ok?" Lacey was silent behind her and when Megan turned to look at her she could see the hurt on her daughters face. She berated herself inside. "I'm sorry sweetie... of course this is your business. I'm your mother and this your home now..."

"It's ok mom, you don't need to..."

"Peter had already left by the time I got up," Megan said interrupting her. Lacey nodded and Megan could tell that there was more that she wanted to ask. "Go ahead," she said and Lacey smiled slightly.

"Are you and Peter together now?" She asked and Megan gave her a sad smile.

"No, we're not." She said softly and Lacey frowned.

"But he stayed over right?" She asked and Megan sighed. As uncomfortable as she was talking about this with her daughter she needed to remember that Lacey was much more perceptive than a 12 year old usually was.

"Yes he did but sometimes sweetie, adults do and say things but that doesn't necessarily mean that they're together." She looked back at Lacey to see her nodding in understanding.

"I like him," she said with a smile and as Megan placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, she kissed Lacey's head.

"I know you do," she said as she sat next to her with her own plate of pancakes. They talked a little longer about nothing in particular and laughed while they picked at the leftover fruit Lacey had prepared. Megan had just stood up to clean up the plates when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Lacey said as she jumped down off the stool and ran for the door. Megan tightened the sash on her robe and rinsed the plates in the sink before adding them to the dishwasher. "Mom." Megan turned to look at Lacey and froze when she saw Peter hovering behind her.

"Hi." He said uneasily. Lacey shook her head and smiled at Megan.

"I'm going to get ready for school," she said. "Mona's mom is picking me up today so there's no need to rush," she added and Megan smiled at her.

Once Lacey had disappeared Megan turned back to the dishwasher and turned it on. She could hear Peter moving around behind her and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she turned to him.

"What's up?" She asked, as if nothing were going on. Peter frowned at her and she gave him an awkward smile of apology.

"I'm sorry for leaving before... I was going to wake you but I..."

"No apology needed," she said with a shake of her head as if she wasn't bothered about waking up alone. "I'm sure you had something important to take care of." She said, taking note of the guilty look Peter had in his eyes.

"Dani called," he said gently and Megan felt her stomach drop.

"I bet that was awkward," she said with a nervous laugh but Peter was deadly serious.

"She said she was sorry and she wants to give it another try." Peter was slowly making his way toward her and Megan forced the heavy tightening around her heart out of her mind.

"That's great," she said with another forced smile while blinking back tears. "You should."

"Should I?" Peter asked, as he stepped right up beside her.

"You were happy with her weren't you?" She asked, all the while her heart breaking inside.

"I thought I was," he whispered into her ear and Megan's breath caught in her throat.

"Please stop it Peter," she said shakily and she felt him freeze. She stepped away from him and hugged her arms around her body.

"I told Dani that there were no second chances, that I was done." He said and Megan stared speechlessly at him for a moment.

"You said what?"

"I'd convinced myself awhile ago that you didn't have feelings for me... at least not in the same way." He added when Megan looked like she was about to interrupt him. "And if I hadn't come here last night I'd probably be agreeing to giving it another go with Dani but then you... last night happened and we both confessed things..." He sighed and stepped toward her and this time Megan didn't pull away when his hands gripped her waist. "And despite wanting to strangle you sometimes, I want to give this a try." Megan let out a soft laugh and punched him gently in the shoulder. "So what do you say?" Peter asked with his own chuckle.

"You realise I'm going to spend much of my time pushing you away?" She said, running her hands up his arms. Peter laughed and pulled her tightly against his body.

"It hasn't worked so far, what makes you think it will now?" Peter asked with a grin and Megan snaked her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. She felt Peter bury his head in her neck as his arms tightened around her and she smiled. When she pulled back to look at him, Peter stroked her cheek with his hand and she leaned into his touch.

"I think this is the point were you're supposed to kiss him," Lacey's voice came floating toward them and Megan laughed out loud.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked and Lacey smiled.

"On my way out," she said as she walked happily toward the door. "Bye Peter," she added and Peter lifted his hand in a slight wave. Once the door shut behind her Peter pulled Megan's head toward his and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Dr Hunt," he said when he pulled back and Megan felt an overwhelming wave of happiness flood her body.

"And I..." but she was cut off when Peter's phone began to ring. He growled deeply and reluctantly retrieved his phone from his pocket.

"Peter Dunlop," he said into the receiver and Megan smiled at him when moved some of the hair from her neck. "We'll be right there."

"Duty as usual?" Megan asked and Peter leaned in for one more kiss before nodding.

"Body down at the docks," he said and Megan nodded. They both knew this was how it was going to be. "Go get dressed, I'll pick up coffee."

"You know, I need to take a shower... care to wash my back?" She asked as she slinked toward her bedroom. Peter chuckled and when she knew he was watching her, she untied the sash of her robe and let it fall to the ground. She leaned against the doorway, letting him get a good look at her legs in her shorts. Peter pursed his lips and checked his watch before jogging toward her.

"We'll only be a few minutes late right?" He asked as he took her by the waist.

"Sure," she said with a laugh. "But you're the reason we're late." She added and Peter nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as he leaned down to kiss her neck and she laughed as they fell into the bathroom together, both knowing they were going to be much longer than a few minutes late.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you, pure fluff hahah. Hope you liked! Please remember to leave a quick comment xxx<strong>


End file.
